Lelouch and Charles' Silly Battle
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and Charles have a battle that involves bowling.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge had a plan on how to defeat Emperor Charles. The 2 of them decided to have a bowling game. The rule was that if Lelouch won Charles would stop his plans, but if Charles won Lelouch would be forced to retire from being Zero. Lelouch was the captain of a bowling team that also had Suzaku, C. C., and Shirley. Charles's team also had Marianne, Cornelia, and Diethard. If Lelouch won Charles would be forced to cancel his evil plans, but if Charles won Lelouch would be forced to retire from being Zero.

Lelouch said "I plan of proving that I'm the prince of winners."

Charles responded "You're going to prove that you're the prince of losers."

Lelouch proudly said "I'm a very smart, cool, and charming guy."

Charles responded "You lack all of those things you dumb, lame, and unappealing punk."

Lelouch said "Since we're the captains we should bowl first."

Charles replied "Okay. It'll give you a chance to prove how bad you are at winning games." Charles grabbed his bowling ball and managed to knock down 5 pins.

Lelouch proudly said "I'm going to knock down way more pins. In fact I could knock down all of the pins." Lelouch managed to knock down 2 pins.

Charles gleefully said "I'm proud of how much better I am than you."

Marianne said "You did a great job honey."

Charles responded "I'm great at everything."

Shirley said "You tried really hard Lulu, but do you have enough experience at bowling?"

Lelouch responded "Well I played bowling a few times during the previous decade."

Suzaku said "You should of challenged Charles to something that you're better at."

Lelouch said "You 3 better be really good at bowling. I can't let the lame emperor win."

It was Marianne's turn to bowl. She managed to knock down 4 pins. Marianne said "I'm sorry for not knocking down that many pins honey."

Charles replied "No need to worry. I doubt that Lelouch's friends could knock down more than that."

Lelouch said "It's time for you to bowl Suzaku. You better knock down tons of pins."

Suzaku replied "I'll show you how good I am at bowling." Suzaku's aim was so bad that he accidentally threw his bowling ball outside. Because of that he didn't knock down any pins.

Lelouch said "Well Suzaku deserves to bowl again."

Charles replied "You deserve no repeats."

Lelouch angrily said "Your bowling skills suck more than the bag of suckers I bought at the grocery store today."

Suzaku replied "I'm sorry."

Charles said "It's your turn to bowl Cornelia. This is a great chance for you to prove to me that you're the best of my children."

Princess Cornelia replied "Then I'll knock down more pins than Lelouch could count." Despite how confident Cornelia was she knocked down 3 pins. She said "I'm sorry, but I hope you know that I'm great at most things."

Charles said "You are being demoted on my list of favorite children."

Lelouch was excited about Cornelia's failure. He said "Cornelia's lamer than I thought she was. I'm so proud of her. Now C. C. can easily beat her. You better prove me right."

C. C. replied "I'm great at bowling."

Lelouch angrily said "I doubt that."

C. C. sarcastically said "Thank you for all the trust. You are so sweet." C. C. managed to knock down 8 pins.

Lelouch said "You did a great job. It appears my huge amount of trust in you inspired you to do well."

C. C. said "You didn't trust me at all."

Lelouch replied "Well I had some small trust in you. It seems like I'm going to win the silly game."

Charles responded "You shouldn't be proud of yourself. My team has 12 points and your team has 10 points. I'm the emperor of winners." Charles laughed.

Lelouch said "You can't mess up Shirley. I'll lose the world if you mess up so please don't disappoint me."

Shirley replied "I promise to try my hardest for you Lulu."

Charles said "It's time for you to bowl news boy."

Diethard Ried replied "Okay. I would broadcast this event if I hadn't dropped my news camera in a toilet earlier today." Diethard grabbed his bowling ball, but he looked upset.

Charles asked "What's going on news boy?"

Diethard responded "My bowling ball smells terrible."

Charles said "The bowling ball doesn't smell bad you weirdo."

Diethard was grossed out by his bowling ball that he threw the bowling ball towards the garbage can instead of on the pins.

Charles said "Diethard should be allowed to throw another bowling ball."

Lelouch replied "That would be cheating. It's Shirley's turn."

Shirley was worried that Lelouch would be ticked off at her if she messed up. Lelouch could tell that Shirley was scared so he said "I believe in you with most of my heart." Shirley managed to knock down 10 pins.

Suzaku said "Charles' team got 12 points and Lelouch's team got 20 points."

Lelouch said "I'm really proud of myself. I'm also really proud of C. C. and Shirley, not Suzaku."

Charles said "You messed harder than anybody ever has news boy."

Diethard asked "Will you forgive me if I give you 20 dollars?"

Charles replied "Yeah right."

Lelouch said "Since you lost you have to cancel all of your evil plans Charles."

Charles replied "My plans are noble and heroic."

Lelouch said "Yeah right. You're the loser and I'm the winner." Lelouch danced around the bowling alley while Charles angrily screamed. Lelouch said "Even though I did a really good job C. C. and Shirley deserve most of the credit."

C. C. said "You're welcome Lelouch."

Shirley said "I'm really proud of you Lulu." Shirley kissed Lelouch.

Charles punched Lelouch and said "You're being demoted to being my least favorite child Lelouch."

Lelouch said "I finally defeated all of your plans."

Charles replied "Well I'm not going to cancel anything."

Lelouch used his geass on Charles and said "Cancel all of your plans."

Charles said "Okay."

Diethard asked "Couldn't you of done that to him before the bowling game started?"

Lelouch replied "Oh."


End file.
